totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Porsche
Porsche is a character labeled, The Texter in Total Drama Idiots. She was on the 'Killer Bacteria' team. Background Porsche wasn't always a texter. She was once a nerd with no friends. She wore glasses and was misunderstood by everyone. She didn't like to talk much and she was okay with that. When she got her first cell phone she was already 15. That was when texting first became popular. She slowly began to move up the social list at school and became to be at the top. She became more bratty and stylish. She gained an extreme amount of friends. Her parents were concerned of their child after a while. Her grades dropped drastically to the point where she had to step out of her advanced classes. Her parents signed her up for Total Drama Idiots in an attempt to socialize with other people. Total Drama Idiots Porsche arrives toward the end in The Idiot Arrivals. She immediately meets Fred advertising his Twitter account. She tells him that she already follows him on Twitter and YouTube. She compliments him on his tweets but indirectly states that she likes his videos better. Later, she was placed on the Killer Bacteria team and then the episode ended. In Character Analysis, she immediately tries to use the Confession Telephone Booth thinking the Telephone had the texting capability. A little while after, she walked past Fred talking to herself but Fred thought she was talking to him. He followed her and he asked her out. Though, she didn't know this because she was focusing on her phone. She yelled no three times but it was only because her phone died leaving Fred sad. Later, the challenge was to act as another person. She was picked to act as Channary but she dropped out right away claiming that she doesn't want to act like anyone who doesn't text. Channary argues that she does text but not prolifically like Porsche. Porsche's team decided to vote Porsche out because she got out of the challenge first and there was no one else to target. Though, when voted out she was slightly confused because why not vote out "Squirrel" who doesn't even talk but others argued that she didn't attempt the challenge. Fred has a panic attack and gives Porsche his number. He kisses Porsche and immediately changes his mood to overly happy and annoying. Audition Tape The camera turns on and Porsche is seen. "Mom, get my purse! I'm going to the beach!" Porsche demands in her room. "Why can't you?" Her Mom asks, calling from downstairs. Porsche laughs and replies, "Hello, I'm texting. LOL, you should know that by now." She looks at the camera closely and whispers, "BTW, if you pick me to be on Total Drama Idiots... then I will kill you. I'm not going to go on some loser show. Unless millions of people are watching me... that'd be totes awesome!" Her Mom throws her purse at her. She says, "Ever since you got friends, you've been acting like a spoiled brat." "Ow, my head." Porsche exclaims rubbing her head gently. "I've always been popular, Mom." "Yeah, like how you've totally kissed a boy before," Her Mom says. "Mother!" Porsche says and she quickly turns off the camera. Trivia * Porsche got her name from a person on a Big Brother season. * Porsche has 'XD' on her shirt resembling text talk. * Porsche was the first one eliminated on the show. * She first met Fred out of all the contestants. Though, this was not intentional. Webly had no idea they would become a couple. Category:Total Drama Idiots Category:Webly's Characters